Divided We Fall
by Simple Paradox
Summary: UU suffers as uu tries to gain complete control over their body. She decides that she must do the inevitable. In which UU and uu are the same troll with split personalities.


A/N: Okay, so I really like the theory of UU and uu being the same troll with a split personality. So I based this one-shot off that theory. Enjoy :-)

Divided We Fall

One. That's it, keep counting, you have to keep control. You have to do this for the others.

Two. For Dirk.

Three. For Roxy.

Four. For Jake.

Five. For Jane.

_Knock knock._ He's pounding harder, the cage that is your brain is crumbling, the cell walls breaking with every knock. You can almost hear his voice again. That cold, chilled voice that sounds like daggers in your ears. Sometimes you plug your ears with your fingers to try and cancel out the noise but it never works. It only just makes your fingers green.

_I'm coming._ Fists clenched now, you just want to bang your head against the wall, make your horns stick into the cold grey paint until your reach the other side. No, you're not coming. You can't, you won't. If you do then I won't be coming back.

_But what about our game?_ That blasted game. Suddenly the game doesn't matter to you anymore. You don't care about the moves being played. All you care about is the pieces. Your piece. Your last piece. If you let him take one more turn you'll lose, you're sure of it.

You take an unbalance steps towards the mirror that hangs crooked on the wall. Your white hair is a mess, strands falling in front of your pale grey face as you try to fight harder. A single tear falls from your eye. A red tear.

_I'm winning._ You can't let that prick win. You're usually not one to cheat but a cheat code could really help you at the moment. But winning doesn't seem to matter. Because he'll always be there, echoing in the back of your mind, telling you that the game isn't over. What to do?

Please, you know what to do. It's always been an option; it's always been the only true way out. But you could never bring yourself to do it. You always knew that he was stronger than you, that you would never be able to gain full control like he could. Like he's planning to do with his next turn. You squeeze your eyes shut and try to think of another way to stop the mad troll that's locked away. Alas, it is useless.

But you can't do it now, not just yet. You stumble on your way over to your husktop. You hear his laugh echoing through your ears. Oh how you hate that laugh.

With a lot of effort you manage to get to your husktop and log onto pesterchum. Someone has to be on, please, someone be on.

You sigh with relief when you see the familiar handle of Dirk.

uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering timaeusTestified [TT]

UU: dirk, i'm afraid i can be of assistance to yoU no longer.

TT: What do you mean?

Your fingers move slowly over the keys.

UU: it's my brother. i'm afraid i will have to end this game of oUrs as a tie.

TT: What do you mean by a tie? You never really told me how you win the game.

UU: i'm sorry, i can't tell yoU. bUt could yoU please tell the others that i say goodbye?

TT: Give me answers, and then I'll tell them.

Sweat starts to drip from your forehead as you stare at the orange words your human friend just typed. What do you say? You can't tell him the truth so maybe you can win him over with sympathy and cleverness.

UU: i think yoU already know what i mUst do to win this game.

Your vision starts to blur and the pounding in your head starts to get louder and louder. It's hard to concentrate. You know it's almost time.

TT: Oh.

That's it. That's all he says.

UU: I WISH YOu LuCK ON YOuR JOuRNEY.

TT: Wait, your typing quirk just changed. You're typing like your brother.

Oh no, she was. He was already slipping through.

UU: goodbye.

uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Wait.

You step away from your husktop and collapse onto the floor in a huff. The ground is cold beneath you and you just want to stay there forever, to just give up, and to move on. But you can't. You won't let yourself.

You slowly sit up, legs contorted as they sprawl out on the ground. Your hand moves but you're not the one making it move. It's him. He's gaining more control. Your long finger nail scrapes your cheek hard, drawing the now red blood out from underneath the grey surface of your skin. You let out a choked sob as your finger presses down harder and forms a swirl on your cheek. He does it to your other cheek as well.

_Stop_, you plead. It's too much; everything hurts as he starts to gain control. You have to do it now.

You scramble over to the chair next to you and feel around underneath it. You let out a sigh of relief once your fingertips brush the silver. You yank to pull the knife out from the chair where you tapped it under years ago, just in case you needed it. Somehow he never found out.

_What do you think you're doing?_ I'm doing what needs to be done.

You hold the small blade in your hands. The silver shines back your reflection and you can see what you are starting to become. You can see the evil glint in your dark eyes and the red blood drip down your face from the demonic swirls on your cheeks. You take a deep breath and clench the blade.

The blade is shaped like your horns, wavy like the tide of the oceans you never got to see. The ones you never will see.

_You won't do it, you're too weak._ You really think that, eh?

You lift the blade up so that it's hovering only a few feet away from your stomach. Your breaths come out ragged as you try and fight off both him and fear. Maybe they're the same thing.

You are somewhat shocked when you hear a ping coming from your husktop. Dirk had messaged you one last time. You squint your eyes a tad to see the message, momentarily forgetting what's about to happen.

_TT: Thank you._

You smile, despite the situation you're in. Dirk always knew the right things to say. It's time.

You start to count.

One. For Dirk.

Two. For Roxy.

Three. For Jake.

Four. For Jane.

You ram the blade into your stomach as hard as you can. You hear the distant screams of him in the back of your mind and red and green blood start to drip down your hand, pooling beneath you, creating a puddle of brown. Your grip loosens around the blade and the world around you fades from grey to black.

_So long, fucker._


End file.
